The Rose Princess in the Vongola Family
by taintedangel311
Summary: Anis and her knights got a letter from the ninth leader of the Vongola! He wants their help with the growth of Tsuna. Anise took this as an easy job and a free get away from her current problems with the fake knights. She was wrong. She encounters new and old allies, foes and...romance! May contain languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya~!**

**This going to be my very first story! The first part shall be in third person perspective so that it would introduce the characters of Barajou No Kiss. Then, afterwards, it shall be Anise's perspective. Sorry, if that confuses you, I just wanted to try things out. I hope you enjoy it~!**

-Tessa

Chapter 1: The letter

BANG!

"HEY! What the-!" cried a girl with long rose-colored hair.

A young man with black hair sighed, "It's probably another experiment."

"Don't worry Anise! I shall protect you, Hime!" another young man with blonde hair exclaimed as he threw himself towards the girl.

She dodged him, "Tenjoh, I'm fine, you baka!"

She dashed out of the room and saw a blue haired boy with soot on his face along with another young man with red hair covered in black.

"What in the world happened in here?" Anise exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Red haired.

"Not you, Seiran." She responded.

Red frowned and got up, brushing himself off as he helped the boy up.

"I- I'm sorry," piped up the blue haired one, "we were trying something out."

"It wasn't Seiran's fault," the red-haired defended, "I accidently knocked something over."

Anise huffed, "Be more careful, Kaede! We could've blown into a million pieces here!"

Kaede crossed his arms, "Well, at least we weren't."

They glared at each other for a while before turning away.

"It's okay, minna," Seiran said, attempting to calm them down, "please, I hate it when people fight in front of me."

Anise turned to him and felt guilty as she saw his cute face with puppy-like eyes, same with Kaede.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

Seiran lighted up again and clasped both of their hands, "Let's go eat some cakes and be friends, okay?"

They looked at each other, "Alright."

(Starting Anise's POV)

I ate the strawberry shortcake with the red tea that Seiran served us. It was delicious! As I was eating, I looked around and saw Tenjoh working since he's the School President, while Mutsuki was reading a novel. Beside me, was Kaede and Seiran, they were talking about there day today, which left me alone. I scraped to last of the whipped cream as I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Anise! You got a letta from someun!" a black cat with wings said as it flew with a letter in its paw.

Now that's a first, her father rarely gave her any letters. She got up and accepted the letter.

"Thanks, Ninufa."

"No, problemo!" he said proudly.

There was a red seal with a complicated symbol. All I could see was a single bullet in the center. The symbol was complex, but beautiful at the same time.

"Hmm," Kaede said suddenly, "aren't you going to find out who sent it to you or not?"

"Yea! Maybe it's from ya lova!" added Ninufa.

I saw ,from the corner of my eye, flinches from the four boys. I could tell they were interested in the letter since they stopped what they were doing and crowded around me.

"Read it outloud." Everyone said.

I fumbled as I tried to pry the letter open.

It read, with delicate writing:

"Dear Anise Yamamoto,

You must be surprised to have received this letter, so I might as well ask you now. Can we have an alliance? I

know it sounds confusing to you, but we are, what is known, as a Mafia. I prefer, Famiglia. I am the ninth leader of

the Vongola. Our group is the strongest out of the other mafias. I have tried to find new connections and people

that may help us grow bigger. We had spies in different areas and we have noticed your strength, both physically

and mentally. You see, I am growing old, so I have appointed my grandson, Tsunayoshi Kawada, to become the

tenth leader. We need some help protect him and help him grow, that's where you come in. You have the

leadership that shines within you, which Tsunayoshi needs. In this envelope, I have train tickets for you and your

friends to Namimori, if you accept. Once you get there, you shall meet my one of my trusted member and he shall

inform you guys the rest. If you don't accept, then you may rip the tickets up in pieces. Thank you.

-The Ninth leader of Vongola"

We all were surprised with wide eyes. I over looked the letter and caught the words: mafia, Vongolia, help, leadership, etc. My head swirled, what was I suppose to do. I shook my head, someone needed my help!

"I think we should do it!" I exclaimed, breaking everyone's silent thoughts.

"Wha-, we barely know them, who knows, they could be lying," Kaede said matter-of-factly.

"But, they _need_ us!" I defended.

"I agree with Kaede," Tenjoh said, "it seems too suspicious."

"I-I think Anise is right, if someone is in need, it's best to just try." Seiran said to my aide.

I brightened a bit and gave Seiran a thankful glance. I turned to Mutsuki with a pleading look. I hope it was. He exhaled.

"No comment." Was all he said as he return to his chair and began to read his novel.

Then, there was a long silence.

"Oh, come on! We could use a break! Plus, if it was a dud, then we could beat the crap out of them!" I said with a fist pump.

"Language, lady!" Ninufa said.

I bit my lips as I tried to hold myself back. I clenched my fists and looked at them with tears in my eyes.

"Fine! Seiran and I shall go alone!" I cried to them as I grabbed Seiran and half dragged him with the entire letter in another hand.

"Woah, hold it right there, milady!" exclaimed Tenjoh, "I never said that I disagreed."

I stopped and let go of the tired Seiran. I turned to Tenjoh and walked back towards them.

"Really?"

He wiped a tear away from my eyes, "Yes, I shall follow where ever you go."

I smiled and turned to Kaede. He swore under his breath.

"Fine, I'll go," he replied, "but if anything happened to you, I'll kill them!"

I blushed. Geez, I'm not that weak.

Mutsuki closed his book, "I guess I'm going, too"

Now my smile turned to a foolish grin.

"Well, I might as well go to the school principal and hand in the transfer forms." Tenjoh said as he gathered the paper we had filled out.

"Thank you~!" I said with a cute accent.

He chuckled as he walked out.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone but Mutsuki replied.

"Okay everyone~! We shall leave tomorrow morning!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciasu~!

I just wanted to thank **VongolaHermit ** for reviewing it! Arigato~!

Without further ado, I present, Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn nor Barajou No Kiss.**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival **

"I wonder who the 'trusted member' is," Kaede said tiredly.

We were walking around the train station, in search of the person that has been put in charge of us.

"Argh! We are most definitely lost!" he cried out.

I shoved him a bit, "You're just cranky from lack of sleep. _We aren't lost_!"

"No, we are," Mutsuki added.

I huffed, "I'm sure he was going to be here!"

Suddenly, there was a tiny voice below us.

"Ciasu~!" said an acute voice.

I turned 360 degree to find the owner of the voice. Seiran beat me to it.

"Ahh! There's a baby who's all alone!" Seiran exclaimed as he crouched down to get a better look of the baby.

"Are you lost?" I asked as I got down to my knees.

He had a black top hat with an orange sash around it. His outfit was too mature for his age, with the black and orange office suit and all. I realised that he also had a green lizard on the rim of his hat.

The baby looked at us, "You are Yamamoto, Anis and her knights, I presume?"

I was surprised that he could talk with fluent Japanese, and the fact that he knew about the knights and I.

"Umm, yeah. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Follow me," The baby said without answering my question.

I looked at the others. Tenjoh just shrugged gracefully and gestured to follow.

We followed the baby outside of the train station and came to a black luxury car. Outside of the car was a beautiful woman with a deep rose colored hair and droopy eyes. She looked as if she was bored, until she saw us. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree!

"Reborn-san!" she hollered as she ran towards us and attempted to hug the baby.

He dodged her in time, "Ciasu, Bianchi."

She fell to the ground, but got up again. Bianchi saw us and sighed.

"Are they the new members?" She asked Reborn.

"Yeah, but it more like 'old' members." He answered cryptically.

I was confused, what did he mean by old?

Reborn headed towards the car, "I'll explain once we get to the house."

I nodded silently and grabbed my stuff to the trunk. Once everyone had there stuff inside, we went to the car doors. I paused. There's only four seats, and 5 of us, not including Reborn and Bianchi. So, how are we going to fit inside? I glanced and saw that everyone else was thinking about the same thing.

"Ahh~!" I said as I stretched my arms, "Finally, we're here!"

I was seated in the front with Reborn on my lap. Bianchi wasn't happy about it, but Reborn talked her out of her rage. The others were swished up in the back.

"Really? Thank god!" Kaede exclaimed with longing to get out.

"Tenjoh, open the damn door already." A very annoyed Mutsuki commanded.

"Tsk, tsk," he tusked, "where are your manners?"

"I-I feel a bit sick." A green Seiran said.

"Please," Mutsuki said with clenched teeth.

I opened the door, got out of the passenger seat as Reborn hopped out of my lap. On the other side, Bianchi got out of the driver seat. I could feel a vein pulse on the top of my head. These bakas! I casually opened their door and watched them fall out. I put my hands on my hips.

"Come on, you guys! " I exclaimed.

We collected ourselves and walked into the house. It was an average house with a room for each of us. It had everything we needed; a bathroom, food, etc.

I turned to the baby, "I think you have some explaining to do."

He jumped on to a table and looked at us, "My name is Reborn. I am the tenth leader's tutor."

I blinked, who knew a baby could have a job?

"Years ago, the rose princess had known the Vongola primo. They had become friends and strong allies. She had helped the primo from the shadow and supported him with advises. After his death, she disappeared with a letter of apology and grief. She was known as the Rose of Vongola." He explained.

I nodded, "Okay, now I see why the leader dude wanted us here."

"That's right. You shall be in the same class as Tsuna, along with Kaede-san and Seiran-san, while the others shall be in the second year class." Bianchi added.

"Oh non!" the dramatic prince cried out, "I shall be separated from milady!"

"Not quite," Bianchi continued, "you shall all be under the same roof."

I flinched, I knew that was coming.

With a sigh, I asked, "When do we start?"

Reborn looked at me, "Tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

'**ELLO!**

**My third chapter! XD**

**I get really bored, so I just made it today ;P**

**Hope you enjoy it~!**

**-Tessa **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss nor Katekyou Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 3: Transfer Students**

I gulped silently as we were walking down the halls. It was awkward since everyone we walked past would stare at us. Mostly the girls, I mean, the guys were literally emitting sparkles every where! I was just another girl hovering them. I patted my hair just in case I looked to weird. I saw some guys staring at me. I started to feel in secure. Seiran to note of that and grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, you have us, remember?" he reassured me.

I smile warmly at him and nodded, "Thanks."

Our group got to the office. Tenjoh was going to knock on the door, until a boy with messy black hair came out abruptly. I jumped back, startled. He had uncaring eyes and was wearing a red ban that said: "Discipline". The teen had the same aura as Mutsuki that said: "don't ever get in my way."

I ignored it, "Hi, is this the office?"

The teen stared at me, then nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he passed us.

We parted to our classes and agreed to meet at the roof top. Seiran, Kaede and I were suppose to wait outside of the classroom so that the teacher may introduce us. I looked at Seiran who looked pale. He was obvious that he was nervous. So, I patted his head.

"It's alright, remember what you told me?" I asked with a smile.

He looked up and managed a shy smile. Then, the teacher came out.

"It's time to greet your new classmates," she said as we walked in, "please, introduce yourselves."

I started first, "Hi, my name is Yamamoto, Anis. I love to have fun! I hope to get along with you guys!"

I finished it with a proper bow. It was Kaede's turn.

"Yo, my name is Higa Kaede. Sports is my major, especially kendo. I hope to get along with you."

He also bowed with respect. I saw a few girls lighten up a bit. It was finally Seiran's turn, but he was mute. I nudged him lightly.

"It's alright." I whispered.

He gulped, then nodded.

"M-my n-name is…" he began as he was blushing hard.

I looked around and saw that everyone in the class was expecting something. Although, there was a brunette boy with a pair of dirty golden eyes, who looked like he wanted to help. I glanced at the pale Seiran who was mumbling.

I stared at the class, "My friend here is Asagi, Seiran. He loves chemistry and is a genius at it, too."

I nudged him and he quickly bowed.

"I-I hope to get along with everyone!" he exclaimed as he bowed.

Everyone greeted us and clapped with respect.

Seiran whispered in my ears, "Thank you."

I just smiled.

"Alright," the teacher said, "Yamamoto-san can sit next to Sawada-kun, while Asagi-kun can sit behind you at the window seat with Higa-kun behind him. Okay?"

"Yes, sensei~!" We answered.

She clasped her hands together, "Great, now class is in session!"

I clasped on the desk, "Ugh! I'm so tired!"

There was a sudden thump on my head, "Oi, we have to meet them on the roof."

"Yeah, I know." I said as I got up slowly.

A girl with short orange hair came up to me with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko! I was told by the teacher that you guys would want a guide. I hope to get along with you!"

I smiled, "Really? Thank you! We were going to meet some of our friends at the roof. Do know how to get there?"

Kyoko seemed surprised, "I usually have my lunch with my friends up there, I could take you guys there if you want."

Seiran lightened up, "We'd be glad."

We went up two flights of stairs with our lunches in our hands. Once Kyoko opened the door, we were welcomed by a gust of wind.

"Ah! Kyoko! You finally EXTREMELY came!" a boy with short spiky hair asked, "Who's that behind you?"

"Oni-san! Don't be rude! They're the new transfer students." Kyoko introduced.

"You had EXTREME transfer students, too?" Her eccentric brother said.

"My name is Yamamoto Anis. This is Asagi Seiran and Higa Kaede." I added, "The other transfer students are probably our other friends. Who might you be?"

Kyoko's brother grinned, "My name is Sasawaga Ryohei. You can call me Ryohei, Anis-chan."

A boy with black hair saluted at us, "Please, come and join us, the more the merrier!"

We sat down in a circle. I sat between Kaede and the black haired boy.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. It's difficult since we have the same last names, so call me Takeshi, may I call you Anis-chan?"

I nodded, "Sure."

There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw the boy from my class. I stood up to be the same height as him.

"Umm, hi, m name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. People just call me Tsuna." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I answered.

"Juudaime! I got you orange juice!" a voice hollered from the stairs.

A boy with silver hair jumped out of the stair well. His face dropped when he saw me with Tsuna. He stepped in between us with a protective aura.

"What do you want from Juudaime? Are you some secret assassin?" he asked suspiciously.

I remember this guy from class, he was glaring at my back furiously.

"Be nice to her, Gokudera-kun! She means no harm." Tsuna said to calm him down.

He huffed and walked behind Tsuna like a bodyguard.

"Actually," I began carefully, "I do have something to tell you and your, umm, guardians."

That got everyone silent. They were looking at us with warning and shock. I guess the whole mafia thing wasn't a lie. Just as I was going to explain myself, a familiar voice echoed out the stairwell.

"My lady~! Oh, how inappropriate of me! I have been blocked by some other maidens and was lost. You may punish me as you like!" Tenjoh cried out dramatically.

I sweat dropped. He's as dramatic as ever.

"Hey Tenjoh-kun, I was just about to explain our sudden transfer to Tsuna and his friends." I said to him.

"Hmm, well, we might as tell them," Mutsuki said with a bored voice.

A vein grew on my forehead as I tried to restrain myself from raging. I turned back to the bewildered group.

"We came on behalf of the ninth leader of the Vongala. I am the assistant tutor for you, Tsuna-kun." I explained shortly just as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaosu~!

School finally ended! Although, I'll miss my friends who are leaving me. A teacher once told me that writing helps you feel much better. So, I'm going to take this excuse ;). Soo, have a great vacation, minna~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 4: New members of the Vongola Family

I tapped on my desk, totally unfocused on today's lesson as I glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes until the end of the day, then I could answer Tsuna's question. I looked beside me and saw Gokudera glaring at me. I sweat dropped as the bell rang. As I quickly gathered my stuff, I turned and saw Tsuna already packed at my desk.

I held my hand up before he could say anything, "You'll have to wait until we get out of the school."

He opened his mouth to object, then decided not to as I shook my head. Seeing this scene, Gokudera was fuming.

"You shouldn't say that to Juudaime! Being rude isn't an opinion!" he said as acid dripped from his lips along with his words.

I flinched, his words did hurt.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, "That wasn't respectful of you, she might has something personal that she would rather say _outside_ of school grounds!"

I silently thanked him and bumped into Kaede, he held me with his strong hands. I blushed since he wasn't letting go.

"K-Kaede-kun, I'm fine," I said as I was deep red.

He let go with a bit of blush at the sides of his cheeks, "O-oh."

I heard a cough and turned to see a flushed Tsuna with an irritated Gokudera. Beside them, was Seiran, who was smiling.

"Anyways," I said as I headed down the hall, "we have many things to discuss."

We headed down to the ground and met up with our companions. Mutsuki was reading another book, as Tenjoh was flocked by girls. Tsuna's friends were talking at the gate not far from those two. As I approached, Tenjoh separated from the girls and headed towards. Mutsuki put his book down and caught up with Tenjoh after a couple of strides. They were followed by Tsuna's friends.

"My dominion~!" Tenjoh cried as he grabbed me in an embrace.

I pulled back with a blush on my face, "I'm not in the mood."

"Tsuna-san!" his friends exclaimed (except for Ryohei, who cried it out…).

Takeshi saw me first, "Anis-chan?"

Now that I was aware, everyone was on guard. They were staring at me to see if I was going to do anything.

"Look," I began, "Let's just get out of here, please."

There was a loud sigh, I turned and saw the boy from the office that I nearly bumped into.

"She's right, I don't want anything bad happening on the school grounds, or I'll bite you all to death." He said with a death aura.

"Dame-Tsuna," a voice came, "we should go some where else. That means you, too, Hibari Kyoya."

He took out his tonfas, "Fine. Only if you accept a challenge to fight me, Reborn."

Reborn tipped his hat, "Sure."

We walked awkwardly out of the school boundaries and decided to go to Tsuna's house. As we had entered, his mother was already at the door.

"Tsuna-kun~! Welcome home~!" She exclaimed.

"Oya? You brought all of your friends? You should've told me sooner!" She said as she gestured us to enter.

His mother saw us and observed me closer, "Sorry, I haven't seen you here. Are you new here?"

I bowed, "Yes, we moved just a block away."

She smiled, "Well, that's great! Tell me if you guys need anything."

We all went to his chamber. It was a bit cramped, but was enough space for everyone.

"Okay," I began slowly, "do you want the short version or the long?"

Reborn spoke for everyone, "How about both?"

I took a deep breath before showing them my determined eyes, "I am the Rose princess that has the power to hold four worthy knights. One, being Kaede, who is the Red rose. Seiran, who is the Blue rose. Mutsuki is the Black rose and finally Tenjoh is the White rose. They are to oblige to me, otherwise I have the power and right to punish them. Which I try not to use. I can summon them with a kiss on their color indicated cards."

As I finished, I took out my four cards. Red, White, blue and black. Everyone was looking at me with awe.

"So, any questions?" I asked around the group.

Takeshi raised his hand, "Does that mean you're from a royal family?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not entirely informed myself, it's a suppose 'legend'."

"Wait," Gokudera said suddenly, "it doesn't seem like they could protect you…"

I smirked, "That's because they can't, at the moment. Once I give a kiss to their cards, I unleash their true powers."

"Powers?" Tsuna questioned.

I put a finger to my lips, "It's a se-cr-et!"

"Is everyone okay with that?" Reborn asked.

There was a moment of silence, until Hibari spoke up, "I'm fine, only if I can test if they're strong enough."

Kaede huffed, "Then, you'll be surprised."

They glared, until Takeshi started to laugh.

"It's going to get even livelier around here!" he said as he wiped tears from his eyes,

"Yeah! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei hollered with a smile.

Tsuna took my hands, "Let's get along with each other."

I nodded with a warm smile, "Hell yeah!"

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head, "Welcome to the Vongola Family."


	5. Chapter 5

Harro der~~ =w=/

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't done any updating! TT^TT I've been working on a bigger project than doing fan fics… shame on me!

So, I shall make this pretty long \./

(\_/)

(=^ . ^=)/ bunny~~

/(")_(") ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no kiss nor KHR

Chapter 5: A blast to the future…literally…

I felt my face twitch, "W-where am I?!" I swear, I was skipping to the market in the morning, when poof! I landed in the middle of a forest. Beside me, was no other than Gokudera and Tsuna. They were staring at me as if I had something on my face.

"H-hey, what's up you guys?" I asked in confusion.

"Nee, juudaime, what happened to Anise?" Gokudera asked as he pointed at me. What in the world is he saying?!

"The same thing happened to you. Her future self was replaced by her present self, as we know as Anise." Tsuna explained to him. He then looked at me, "Are you okay? It seems we were hit by a 10 year bazooka." I felt as if I remembered something was coming at me…

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I remembered, "I think a purple blur encasing me and…" Tsuna nodded.

"That was the ten years bazooka. It was Lambo's, ummm, toy."

Gokudera grumbled, "That idiot cow."

"So, now what?" I asked. We sat in silence, until my stomach growled. I blushed despite myself but I wasn't alone, Tsuna's stomach also joined in. We started to laugh, luckily Gokudera brought the bag full of food with him through the time warp. We sat and ate with pleasure. It tasted so delicious~! I stood up and brushed the crumbs away. "Are we going to stay here forever?" I asked out loud.

"Well, it has a time limit of 5 minutes…" Tsuna began saying, until he realised something, "I was here for more than 5 minutes!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the bazooka had a glitch." Gokudera reassured. Tsuna was still panicking. As I picked up a black case, "What's this?"

"Hmm, past it." Gokudera grabbed it and opened it in the air. I watched as the items tumbled out. That wasn't so smart. Four boxes with a hole surprised me, it was a red, blue, black and white box. I took them and read the names on the boxes.

_Blue box= Seiran Asagi  
Red box: Kaede Higa_

_Black box= Mutsuki Kurama_

_White box= Mitsuru Tenjoh_

I took the boxes and put them in my pockets. Suddenly there was a voice behind us, "So you are here." We turned around to find a woman with a cloak and weird glasses. She had medium navy hair that was straight. The mysterious woman pointed an arm band at us and put her other hand on it. Without warning, a blue flash came out.

"Duck!" I shouted to the guys. I pushed Tsuna on the ground as multiple blasts blew behind us. I rolled off of Tsuna and stood back up.

"Reborn…" I heard Tsuna mutter.

I rummaged in my pocket and took out the cards. One by one I kissed them, but nothing happened. Uh oh, that's never a good sign. As I shoved the cards back in, a box tumbled out. It was the red one, which was Kaede's. I picked it up with a crazy idea. With the box in hand, I kissed it. Nothing still. Another crash came from above, it was Tsuna in the air. I never got the memo that he could fly! In front of me, Gokudera was in a triangular blue cage. I hate this feeling of uselessness.

"Gokudera!" I cried as I ran to him. He saw me and beckoned me away, "Don't! It's too dangerous you baka!" Gokudera looked up in an instant, "Juudaime!"

Before I could turn around, a sudden gust of power surged out in the forest. It was a bright orange flame coming from Tsuna. It was amazing how much power was coming out.

"It's not from Tsuna, it was from the box creature." The woman said behind us. Just like that, Tsuna fell down, all tired out. I ran directly to Tsuna's side.

"Hmph, still needs improvement," she said, "but you still passed."

She let Gokudera go from the cage and applied little chains to both of her rings. The woman caught me staring, "These are Mammon chains, they help cover up the rings' flame."

Surprised, I nodded, "O-oh."

"You must be the Rose princess of the past, right?" she asked with a slight smile. I did another nod. She returned the nod and turned her back from us, "We should get going."

The enigmatic woman knew who I was and was leading us somewhere. I did know whether to trust her or not, but I knew Tsuna did. We tiredly followed the woman as she weaved through the trees and bushes. As the time pasted, we made it to a river before sunset.

"We should rest here for now." The woman said as she set up a balloon in the sky, "I only have food enough for me, you three should go look for food. Actually, the girl stays, you two go get it." The two groaned, but eventually left to gather food. I glanced at Tsuna and saw that he was still worried about Reborn.

"Go gather some fire wood." The woman said as she took her cloak off. I obliged and got an armful of dry wood. She beckoned me to sit by her. As I sat down she handed me a ring with a mammon chain.

"I was told to give this to you." She added as she dropped it in my hand, "By your future self."

Then there was silence. Curious, I slipped it on my index finger. It had a rose in the middle of the black band, which reminded me of the choker my father had given me.

"So, umm, can you tell me of my future self?" I asked awkwardly.

It looked like she was in deep though, "Well, I only met you a few times, but you were a spunky girl. That's for sure. I sort of envied your beauty." I blushed, "H-huh, I actually looked good. Oh, is it okay if I asked you what your name is?"

"My name is Lal Mirch. I had worked in the internal forces for the Vongola." She answered as she got up. "I saw a lake up from the river, I'm going to wash up, you coming?" I thought about it for a while and shrugged, "Sure, it won't hurt."

The water was cool, but the sun had warmed before it near disappeared. Lal Mirch stopped talking to me after we got in so, I stayed near the edge of the lake and sat down in the water. I stared down on my bare feet and wiggled them. The water seeped through and out of the gaps. It felt nice. Just as I was about to ask her another question, I looked up and saw her holding something in her hand and crying. My eyes widened, so she had a soft inside. I looked away, knowing that it was probably private. I swam quietly further and stood up to stretch my legs. I heard voices and quickly looked. It was Tsuna and Gokudera! I gasped loudly and turned to Lal Mirch. She was perfectly calm. Then there was a splash, I looked at a soaked Tsuna and Gokudera. Blushing I turned to Lal Mirch who was behind me.

"You two…" she said uncovering. I blushed at how bold she was. The two of them quickly got out and apologized. I grabbed my clothes and quickly dressed. My cheeks were burning, I still haven't scolded them yet!

When I got to the camp, the two of them was still deep red.

I folded my arms, "What on earth were you two pervs doing?!"

"Oi, we just came across the lake until we saw Lal Mirch and you. It was my fault, don't put the blame on Juudaime!" Gokudera defended.

I harrumphed, "That doesn't change the fact that the two of you were looking."

He pointed a finger at me, "God, your future self was much easier to talk to!"

"Wait, you two saw me? Before I came here in her place?" I asked confused. Tsuna nodded, not looking at me, "S-she was sitting beside the coffin when I got out."

"What's she like?" I asked curious despite my anger before.

Gokudera looked away, red blooming on his cheeks, "She looked better than you."

I pouted, "Hey, I'm going to be her in the future, baka perv."

"Gah!" he responded. Lal Mirch came back and threw the fishes at us, "Here, I got one for everyone."

I smiled, "Really? Thanks!" We cooked the fishes and downed it all. The guys had to take off their wet clothing to dry them off. It was a bit embarrassing at first, but I learnt to be unaffected by guys thanks to Tenjoh and the rest, mostly him.

"Thanks for the fish," Tsuna said, appreciated.

Lal Mirch looked down, "It's a good time to talk." Startled, we opened our ears and sat in silence.

"I am Lal Mirch, I worked under the internal forces in the Vongola Family. Which is under your father's surveillance. We were in a fierce battle against the Millefiore Family, until the Boss was called upon from the Millefiore Boss. Although, it was all a trap, and it took the Boss's life." I looked over at Tsuna, and saw him pale. It was him, his future self that died. "The Vongola's main base was under attack which caused us to separate. The family was restlessly been under attack, which meant that everyone that was connected to the Vongola was also attacked." There was an echo of gasps, I hanged my head down, clenching my fists. I was still brand new in the family, but involving innocent people was unacceptable. Suddenly, Lal Mirch got up and put the fire out abruptly.

"Hey!" Gokudera exclaimed, surprised. I tugged on his arm and put a finger on his lips.

"Shush!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Tsuna had grabbed all of his and Gokudera's clothing. They quickly dressed with fumbling fingers. I grabbed the suit case and gestured the group to a large rock. I pressed my back onto the cool, hard surface of the large boulder. My heart was pounding in fear, echoing in my head. I took a seek peek at the intruder. It looked like a large man in a suit, but as it moved closer, I could see that it was actually a robot. Obviously, the others knew what it was.

"Isn't that the Varia's Stalker?" wondered Tsuna in a low voice.

Lal Mirch shook her head, "Not anymore, the equipment was sold to the Millefiore. Don't worry, it's a drone, unless we haven't cover any rings with mammon chains, it can't detect us." I sighed a relief, so we're safe. Tsuna went to check it another time, he swerved back.

"Why's it coming here?!" he said in a despaired voice. "What?!" Lal Mirch swore, "What other rings did either of you guys have?" Tsuna shook his head at first, but dug into his pocket and took out another ring. "This ring is from Lanica."

She swore again and unchained one of her rings, "Get out of here, the base should be up ahead!" Mirch jumped on the boulder and readied her arm weapon. Suddenly a man jumped from behind the Stalker.

"Attacko Di Squalo" he said as he stroked the robot on the head. It immediately froze in place, with its hand raised.

"That attack…you can't be…Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as he ran to the man. Takeshi was taller and…nice looking. Under his chin, was a small scar that looks more like a scratch. I wondered if all of the guys looked more mature.

"Woah, is it just me, or did you three get smaller?" Takeshi said as he gestured our height with a wave of his hand. I felt a sweat drop, same old, same old.

"The 10 year bazooka, Lambo, present, now in future." Tsuna tried to explain, but just gave up.

Takeshi chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's right. Why don't we go to the base before the Stalker gets over the shockwave? I hate dealing with them." Tsuna looked surprised, I raised an eyebrow.

As we walked, I made sure to be next to Tsuna.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked as I tapped him on the shoulder.

He nodded, "I guess so."

"Why were you surprised, about Takeshi-san?" Tsuna let a sigh out.

"Well, when I asked him if he wanted to join us and quit the baseball team, he thought that the entire mafia thing was a game. Not once, when we were in trouble, was he seriously thinking that it was real." I frowned, "Wow, that guy sure is…dense."

He nodded sadly, "I'm just scared of his reaction when he finds out about the truth." I looked over at him and saw the raw sadness. I ran in front of him and started to walk backwards.

"I'm sure he'll understand, after what you all been through. Which is also why he chose the mafia over baseball, right?" I reassured him with a smile. Tsuna's looked softened, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Satisfied, I twirled around to face the front again. I looked at my hand and saw the ring and twisted it around my index finger. I missed everyone, I wonder if they're in the future, too. I missed the smell of Seiran's potions, the attempts of wooing from Tenjoh, the enigmatic Mitsuki and the annoying, but protective Kaede. I smiled as I remembered how he was always complaining about Gokudera. How he joined the kendo club and befriended Takeshi from it. Those two were training together yesterday after school. I stopped my thoughts, what am I thinking?! I forced my mind to shut the thoughts of Kaede and kept on walking. I had looked around and saw Gokudera staring at me.

"What?" I asked him a bit too harsh.

"I don't see the similarity of you and your future self." He responded bluntly. I felt a vein twitch on y forehead.

"You know that's not true, Anise looks just as pretty as she is in the future." Takeshi said with a grin. I blushed at his compliment, "T-thanks." We walked a little further until we came to a stop. Takeshi took out his ring and opened a box. Out flew a blue bird that sprinkled the sky. In a minute, it started to rain, hard.

"What the heck?!" I heard Gokudera exclaim.

"It's to cover our tracks," answered Takeshi calmly, "come on, it's under ground." We entered a staircase that led downwards to an elevator. As it opened, we came across a door way with purple lasers blocking the way. It looked dangerous to pass through.

"Our tech guy, Giannini made this so that only the members of the Vongola could enter." Takeshi explained as he passed through it, unharmed. Tsuna jumped passed it, again unharmed. I followed suit with Gokudera behind me. Then, there was a thud behind us. I turned around to see a fallen Lal Mirch.

"Lal Mirch-san!" I cried, shocked and at her side.

"Don't worry, it's just because of the change of the environment. I forgot about that, but she'll wake up later." Takeshi said as he lifted Lal Mirch up.

We entered into a room, which was surprisingly, the air was cleaner. On one of the cushioned chair was no other than, Reborn in a white jumpsuit!

"Reborn!" this time, we all said it together. He looked us, "Ciasu!"

"So, you're saying is that we're all stuck here until further notice." I repeated what Reborn had told us. He had changed back into his usual suit.

"Wait, you still haven't explained the non 7^3 policy." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, well, it's a type of gas that is poisonous for the acrobaleno. So, I can't step out of the Vongola base." Reborn explained, "So, the best decision right now is to find the rest of the Family members." After the discussion, I glanced at Tsuna to check on him. He was a bit worried about something else.

"When you say that everyone that is involved," Tsuna began in a shaky voice, "you mean oka-san, Kyko-chan and Haru-chan. Right?" Reborn looked up at him, "Don't worry, we sent Lambo and I-pin to bring them here." Tsuna nodded, but the look on his face looked unsatisfied.

As I left the room, Takeshi called out for me, "Wait, I have something for you." He looked through his coat pocket and handed me a letter. I looked at the front, it wrote: _To my past self_. My eyes widened, this is from my future self. Takeshi patted my head, "Well, I'll show you to your room." He led me to a room that had two bunk beds. It was big enough for four people to sleep here.

"Thanks, Takeshi-san." I thanked him at the door.

"No problem, have a good night." He said with a smile. I closed the door as I bid him goodnight and leaned on the door. My back slid against the door, as I slowly fell to the ground. I'm still fresh off the stove, I haven't the experience as everyone in the Familgia. As I got up, the letter slid out of the skirt's pocket. I bent down, picking the letter up and brought it with me to the only window at the end of the room. The window had a ledge big enough for me to sit on it. The ledge was a cool slab of marble that was fixated at the bottom of the window. I sat down and began opening the letter, maybe it had something that could help me. The letter inside read:

"_Dear my past self, _

_Once you have read this, you might be a bit confused about the entire Mafia. You haven't learnt the people that we can trust, and the people we should defeat. I was told that something like this would happen, but I can't tell you who. You'll have to figure it out yourself, sorry. Although, I can tell you about the Vongola's current friends and foes._

_The two current standing friends, is the Varia and the Dino Familgia. The Varia was an enemy before concerning the next generation of Guardians. What had happened was that they had a duel on whoever becomes a guardian. Now, you must be thinking, what kind of guardian? Well, there are 7 in total. There is the Cloud guardian, the one who wonders unbound: Hibara. The Sun guardian, the one who shines: Ryohei. The Rain guardian, the one that washes all conflicts away: Takeshi. The Storm guardian, the one that never rests: Hayato. The Lightning guardian, the one who takes the damage away from the Familgia: Lambo. The Mist guardian, the one who creates nothing into something and hides the Familgia: Mukuro/Chrome. Finally, the Sky guardian, the one who understands and influence all of the rest: Tsuna. They all had to face the Varia in a battle for their titles…_" I read everything about the Varia and their battles. They have over came their feud and are current friends. "_…the next family, is Dino. He was once the student of Reborn and is the boss of the __Chiavarone __Familgia. Dino is an older brother figure for Tsuna. _

_The foes that you shall face will surprise you. There is Byakuran, he is the Millefiore boss. Which is one of the foes you must out for. There are two teams from the Millefiore Familgia. There is the Black spell, they are the ones that clean up the cities. The White spell, they work in the Millefiore as inside workers. I wish to tell you more, but now I am in a rush to finish this. One last thing is your ring. I made sure that Lal Mirch would give it to you, personally. Just imagine a flame full of your resolve. Use it to open the boxes; I'm sure you'll be surprised what it'll do. Good luck._"

I looked at the back to make sure that it was the end. Disappointed, I put the letter back in its envelope and stared out the window. Why was I in a rush and what resolve? I looked at the ring on my hand, it was glittering from the moonlight. I lifted it up and looked up at it. With my eyes closed, I tried to imagine a flame and thoughts of my friends came flowing in.

_I wanted to go back, with everyone. _

Before I fell asleep, I though I saw a white glow.


	6. Chapter 6

**. Harro~**

**sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooooooonnng time!**

**I'll be more responsible =w=/ (well, except when exam week is coming, then I'll be holding back slightly)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Barajou no Kiss**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lost**

All around me was a white light as I floated in the air.

'Anis.'

I turned to the voice and came face to face with a faint ghost-like person that was a feet away from me.

Of course it had to be me.

Well, an older, mature-looking, beautifully shimmering me in a long dress that covered her feet, thus making her seem more like a ghost. I mean me.

She ('I') smiled at me warmly and held out an open palm. Attentively, I gave her my hand. She flipped it so my palm was facing upwards and took her other hand and placed an item in my hand. Once she let go, I curiously looked at the item. It was a small key that was strung on a simple thin chain as if it was a necklace in the first place.

I looked up to ask her (me) a question, but the ghost me disappeared.

BAM

I opened my eyes and sat up. The door was wide open, allowing light to pour in.

"Woah! What's with the light?!" I squinted as I looked down on the small silhouette.

"Get up and come down. We have an urgent meeting." Reborn said at the doorway.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Reborn turned to leave, walking down the hall. I opened my fist and found the necklace with the key.

"Hurry up," Reborn reminded down the corridor.

"Y-yeah, I know," I replied startled and scrambling to get up.

LINE

I strummed the table and looked at the girls. Kyoko and Haru were both restless and worrisome. They looked back at the doors that lend out of the kitchen. Waiting for news about Tsuna.

The group came back battered and bruised, but alive. What ever happened out there, took a number out of them. Tsuna was the one most affected. He was pierced through his right shoulder, just missing the bone and nerves. Kyoko was frantically shaking, holding onto Haru who was trying to stay calm. That's when I came in and took them to the kitchen. The girls had attacked me with questions one by one that I had no answers for.

Here we are now, sitting in silence, impatience climbing with every tick of the clock.

When the doors finally opened, the girls jumped up and ran up to Bianchi and Takeshi (the 15 year old one).

"Is he-?" Haru began. "Is Tsuna-san-?"Kyoko started.

"-Okay?!" They exclaimed together.

I joined the group but said nothing.

"Dame-Tsuna will be alright," Reborn said walking in.

The three of us sighed in relief.

"Could we go see him?" I asked.

Bianchi nodded, "Follow me."

LINE

"Tsuna-san, I want to go back to the peaceful Namimori again!" Haru cried into sheet of Tsuna's white sheet. He sat up; Haru's outburst left him speechless. I clenched the helm of my skirt and watched the tension in the room grow.

Okay, maybe visiting was a bad idea.

Reborn came back and broke the tension. He held a cup of tea in each hand.

"You two should drink this. It'll help you calm down." Reborn lifted the cups and handed them to the two girls. "I have to talk with this bunch, so girls should probably go to another room and relax." They muttered their thanks and left with Bianchi. Haru looked back at me.

"Anis-chan?"

I smiled reassuring, "It seems I've become a part of the 'bunch' from today on."

Bianchi patted Haru who nodded and followed her down the hall.

"Ahem," Reborn caught our attention. "We have found something important, Gokudera, if you may?"

From there, Gokudera took the floor and presented a letter with a cryptic message. He stated that it was a code that he was currently developing for the Vongola as a way to communicate important, top-secret messages from one location to the other. Gokudera read it out:

"_To my fellow young Guardians, _

_I come with this message to warn you about the Millefiore famiglia. Use your Vongola rings and defeat the man with orange hair and glasses."_

I returned fumbling with the key on my neck. The others were talking inanimately about their next step.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna called, seeing me twirling the necklace absently.

"Yes?" I answered. "Yeah?" Takeshi replied.

Takeshi and I looked at each other before he broke out laughing. He smiled, "The inconvenience of having the same last name, right?" His contagious smile made me crack a smirk.

"O-oops." Tsuna stuttered, "I meant Anis-san."

I repeated my reply. "Yes?" Tsuna looked worried. "Is something wrong, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Not really. I just thought that you looked…lost."

I smiled wearily at him. "Aren't we all?"

LINE

In the end, we decided to gather the rest of the Guardians in this time and think of a solid plan later.

I walked down the metal hall and listen my feet making the clacking sounds in the empty space. A door was cracked opened, making me curious. I slipped inside and looked around the room.

The chamber was fairly neat and was clearly made for a woman. There was a pale rose queen-sized bed that had frills at the ends of the covers. At the side of the bed was night stand that was Victorian styled like the rest of the furniture. The vanity was also rosy with roses craved at the sides.

I walked into the middle of the room, wondering what to explore first. Finally, I decided on the closet. It had two drawers at the bottom for the shoes and a double door to the clothing. The knobs of the doors were craved to resemble like rose buds (obviously meant that this room was themed 'roses').

Inside the closet was a line of clothes neatly pressed and tucked into the space. Half were full-length dresses while half were semi-formal wear. I picked out a red dress that had thin ribbons that went around the back to the shoulders. It was simple, yet the colour would look stunning on me. I snorted at the thought and placed the red back into the closet and closed it.

Next was the vanity. The mirror already had a sheet of dust layered on the front, but I could tell that it used to be cleaned daily. I scanned the attached counter and saw that there was a mild amount of make-up set up. I sat on the cushioned seat in front of the vanity and picked out a lipstick. It was a pale pink stick that was rounded by the use. As I placed it back, I saw that there was a draw on the front of the counter. Inside the compartment was a diary.

I flipped the cover and froze at the owner's name.

_Anis Yamamoto._

I gulped and turned the page over:

'Day 1,

Wow, this is going to be the first time I've ever written in a journal. I just had to put my feelings out there. I can't believe that Tsuna is finally officially the 10th Vongola boss. His ceremony was stunning and full of praises. The after-party was just down-right crazy! The Rhode Knights and I have been busy getting ourselves organized. Plus, I've become an exclusive member of the Vongola familiga now! I'm so happy for you Tsuna!'

Smiling, I stood up and sat on the bed instead. Instead of going to the next page, I decided to look at the last entry:

'Day 57, (wow, already?!)

The Vongola have been rushed out of their home and went underground. Of course, as one of their advisors, I followed them. My fiancée (WHAT?!) and I helped the famiglia move to their new base. With the help of the Rhode Knights, we moved faster and managed to save many by a hair's breathe. For some reason, I'm getting a feeling that Tsuna is planning something… I hope he knows what he's doing. For now, I'm staying underground with my Knights and my husband-to-be until we gain control of the situation.'

I flipped further and searched, but that was it. Flabbergasted, my mouth dropped open.

I had a fiancée?!

At the collar of my neck, a sudden hum of warm shuddered. I touched the key that strung around my neck. It was warmer that it normally was.

As if it detected something.

I looked to my side and saw that the night stand had a key hole. Excitement cycled in my system as I unattached the necklace and unlocked the drawer. With a lovely click, the compartment popped out, making it easier to glide it open.

There was a beautifully decorated box inside that was pretty big. Gently, I took it out and pushed a button on the side to open the top. The contents were cryptic, all except for one piece. It was a choker. My rose choker.

* * *

Thank you all for still supporting me!


End file.
